Crosstalk has become a critical factor in limiting Input/Output (I/O) performance in computing systems. This is particularly true in the case of using a differential bus. Sockets and connectors have become two of the most dominant crosstalk contributors, particularly in server systems.
There are no good current solutions to this problem. In general, the computing platform has to tolerate the existing crosstalk level for the socket and/or connector. This typically results in degraded performance or reduced routing length of the differential bus.